


Lance's Monologue

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Internal Monologue, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, Monologue, Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has something to say to anyone who is willing to listen, at this point.Oneshot/drabble





	Lance's Monologue

What the heck was Lance even saying? Did anyone know? And honestly, did anyone care? 

It was about Keith, though. When was it not? But it wasn't like they weren't going to get together yet, emphasis on the yet, so their friends didn't care that much. They'd care when it actually happened, though. Of course they would. 

Anyway. Lance was still talking about Keith. 

"So Keith is my rival, but it turns out that Keith is also his own worst enemy." Lance said wisely. "And the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So Keith is actually my friend." Whatever logic that came from. "But, because he is his own worst enemy, the enemy of my friend is my enemy. So actually Keith is my enemy. But--"

And try as they might, no one could shut him up about this. 


End file.
